


La stanza dei giochi (il profumo del sorriso)

by Nykyo



Series: Stanze [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Introspettivo, Malinconico, One Shot, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus, sua madre Eileen e il segreto di una piccola magia clandestina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La stanza dei giochi (il profumo del sorriso)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Lori!
> 
> Questa One-shot fa parte di una trilogia intitolata: Stanze.  
> Il concetto di base che muove le tre shot che la compongono, infatti, è quello di mostrare ogni volta una "stanza" diversa che abbia avuto una particolare importanza affettiva per Severus Piton, legandolo con la presenza/assenza dell'altro personaggio principale.  
> Per questo motivo, per una lettura più chiara e lieneare, è consigliabile leggere le tre shot in ordine di pubblicazione.
> 
> E' stata scritta per la V Disfida di Criticoni.  
> I prompt dati erano tutti odori, io forse non ho scelto i più gradevoli me spero che almeno la lettura lo sia.

**(La stanza dei giochi) Il profumo del sorriso.**

 

I vetri dell’unica finestra di cucina sono già appannati quando l’odore inizia a diffondersi greve nell’aria.

Severus è ancora troppo piccolo per poter dire a cosa assomiglia quell’olezzo tanto pungente. Ha solo quattro anni e non ha mai conosciuto il sentore delle uova quando marciscono. Per lui quello è solo l’odore dei sorrisi di sua madre.

Eileen sorride molto raramente, eppure anche in quel momento, pur senza smettere di rimestare il liquido giallognolo nel calderone improvvisato, si volta verso il figlio e stira le labbra in un’espressione finalmente luminosa.

Lui la guarda e in un modo del tutto istintivo contraccambia nella stessa maniera, anche se non può dire che quello strano aroma pungente gli piaccia davvero e che il caldo e il vapore della piccola stanza chiusa non lo infastidiscano.

Rigira indeciso i vecchi cubi di legno smussato tra le dita per nulla paffute, ma poi li abbandona sul tavolo. Non sono più divertenti già da un bel pezzo. Sono una cosa da bimbi piccoli piccoli.

L’anno precedente, per quanto già a malapena, riuscivano ancora a distrarlo dai movimenti curiosi e precisi delle mani di sua madre, ma ora lo annoiano, mentre in quello che Eileen sta facendo, anche se Severus non capisce di cosa si tratta, c’è qualcosa di ipnotico e di rassicurante.

Forse il motivo per cui a Severus piace tanto osservarle le mani è perché lei sembra sempre serena mentre distilla una qualunque pozione.

E dev’essere per questo che anche l’odore non è poi così orribile quando ci si abitua.

Ovviamente lui non riflette davvero su tutte queste cose e non sa nemmeno cosa sia una pozione, è la mamma che le chiama così.

Ed è sempre contenta, specie quando la stanza si riempie di quel particolare sentore tanto acre.

“Sto distillando una pozione” dice Eileen, sorridendo. Sorride sempre e chiacchiera tanto con il suo bambino quando si chiude in cucina mentre suo marito è fuori per tutto il giorno.

Quando Tobias è in casa lei a malapena bisbiglia e non fa che ammonire, proibire e tremare, stringendolo al petto con troppa foga.

Sono i momenti del “Non disturbare papà, Severus”, del “Parla piano, ti prego, se papà ti sente…”, del “No, Severus!” e del “Papà non voleva. Non voleva, non voleva…” ripetuto con sempre minor fiato in gola e col suo viso premuto sul seno.

Sono anche le volte in cui le urla di Tobias non sempre bastano a coprire le suppliche di Eileen: “C’è il bambino, Tobias… ti prego, spaventi il bambino”.

Severus ha paura di suo padre e non gli piace vedere piangere sua madre. Lo terrorizza, anche se un po’ c’è abituato.

Ma in quelle occasioni non importa, perché la mamma è felice.

“Questa è la mia pozione preferita, Severus” dice sempre quando nell’aria c’è quell’odore particolare. “Una delle più difficili da distillare, ma la tua mamma sa ancora prepararla a regola d’arte. Nessun altro a scuola distillava questo filtro bene quanto me. Scommetto che nessuno ci riuscirebbe neanche adesso”.

Perfino la sua voce è sorridente e a Severus fa venire voglia di farsi prendere in braccio e di baciarla forte sulle guance e sulla fronte.

Nella loro cucina aleggia spesso l’odore delle uova marce, e anziché storcere il naso lui sente che quando succede è al sicuro. Sente che è una cosa giusta e che va bene per loro.

Non arriva a rammaricarsi che non avvenga più spesso, però si lascia cullare dal piacevole tepore di quella sensazione, tanto preziosa proprio perché non è quotidiana, e issato sulla sua seggiola dondola eccitato le gambe e i piedini che ancora non toccano terra.

Quando finisce di distillare la pozione di turno di solito Eileen lo prende in braccio e gli permette di sbirciare dentro la grossa pentola annerita dai vapori che usa come calderone, non potendo andare a Diagon Alley per comprarne uno vero.

Severus si diverte tantissimo nel momento in cui sua madre punta un lungo legnetto contro il liquido ancora gorgogliante e pronuncia decisa: “Evanesco!”

Le volte in cui Tobias non è in casa lei non parla mai a voce bassa e con lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento. Appare così sicura di sé. Sembra davvero felice.

Ogni tanto, se Severus ride agitando le mani perché gli piace vedere il liquido sparire nel nulla, lei lo stringe più forte e pare che stia di nuovo per piangere, ma invece gli occhi le si fanno lucidi e brillanti di una strana allegria febbrile e le scappa un nuovo sorriso. Può perfino succedere che, eleggendolo a suo cavaliere, Eileen accenni qualche incoerente passo di danza.

Poi lo mette giù e gli fa l’occhiolino.

“Ora rimettiamo tutto a posto, prima che torni tuo padre. Lui non deve sapere che abbiamo giocato con le pozioni. E noi non glielo diremo, vero, Severus? Lo sappiamo solo io e te...”

E poi magari quasi ridacchia mentre sventola il legnetto per aria, pronunciando parole strane, tutta agitata e con le guance rosse come se fosse stata seduta per ore vicino a un camino.

Ci sono anche le occasioni in cui Tobias torna prima che tutto sia stato rimesso a posto, quando ancora l’odore pungente delle uova marce e quello molto più vago di altri ingredienti aleggiano nell’aria della stanza.

Allora è orribile, ancora più spaventoso del solito, e Severus non riesce a smettere di piangere finché lui non finisce di gridare e di agitare le braccia, ma di solito per fortuna non succede.

Di norma ogni olezzo svanisce, la condensa sui vetri scompare del tutto, la pentola delle pozioni torna al suo posto in fondo a un pensile e rimangono solo il sorriso di Eileen e la complicità che li lega.

Severus nemmeno sa cosa sia, ma anche lui la sente ed è felice se lei lo prende di nuovo in braccio.

Pur se in quel preciso istante la magia e la serenità stanno per lasciare ancora una volta il tetro appartamento di Spinner’S End, anche se Tobias presto sarà di ritorno, ci sono attimi come quello, in cui Severus vuole solo stringere il collo di sua madre e premere una guancia sulla sua, anche se i capelli di Eileen gli fanno il solletico.

E quando finalmente può farlo, lo sente ancora, o magari è solo la sua immaginazione: quell’odore cattivo ma bello di cose morte e di orgoglio.

Di sotterfugi e di speranze mai del tutto sopite.

L’odore di uova marce, il profumo penetrante della gioia segreta di sua madre.

 

*

 

Severus non usa mai la cucina, quando è a Spinner’s End durante le vacanze estive.

Se potesse non tornerebbe nemmeno in quel buco dimenticato da Dio. Neanche le modifiche apportate con la magia e gli alti scaffali carichi di libri che coprono il grigio decadente delle quattro pareti del soggiorno sono mai bastati a farglielo percepire come un luogo meno alieno, odioso e intriso di brutti ricordi.

Com’è naturale, il fatto che non usi mai la cucina non significa che non mangi, anche se è una vita che ingurgita il cibo senza sentirne il sapore, solo per mera sopravvivenza. Sul suo palato, ogni cosa ha il gusto stantio e asciutto della cenere ormai raffreddata.

Comunque se non entra in quella stanza da secoli è solo perché per quel che lo riguarda è molto più comodo il fornelletto che ha piazzato in una delle due camere da letto. Quella vuota davanti alla sua.

Ma quando, un paio d’ore fa, si è accorto di avere un ospite indesiderato, non ha avuto scelta. Non intendeva lasciare che uno stupido topo rosicchiasse tutti i suoi libri. Sono l’unica cosa decente che abbia valore nel mezzo di quello squallore senza speranze che non si è mai azzardato a chiamare casa.

E il dannato sorcio s’era infilato proprio dietro lo scaffale che cela la porta di cucina, Severus ne era sicuro.

Così l’ha seguito e non c’è voluto molto, malgrado il buio, la polvere e l’odore di decadenza, ragnatele e muffa che aleggia ovunque, a scovare il clandestino ed eliminarlo.

Non ha nemmeno nascosto a se stesso che avrebbe tanto voluto guardare un altro ratto contorcersi e morire straziato ai suoi piedi, e che si è augurato di vivere abbastanza da vedere il proprio desiderio avverarsi.

Quello che non sa spiegarsi è perché poi, anziché richiudersi la porta alle spalle, ha sfoderato la bacchetta e rimesso la stanza il più possibile a nuovo, compreso il contenuto degli armadietti e dei pensili.

Forse solo perché è ordinato in maniera a dir poco maniacale.

Ma non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi nel ritrovarsi tra le mani la vecchia pentola graffiata che sua madre si ostinava a chiamare calderone.

Eppure lui le aveva regalato un vero paiolo non appena gli era stato possibile.

E le aveva chiesto tante volte perché non se ne andava. Per quale motivo si intestardiva a rimanere con quell’uomo che per Severus è a tutt’oggi più che faticoso considerare un padre e un marito.

Eileen non aveva mai risposto alle sue domande e non aveva mai nemmeno scartato il suo calderone nuovo di zecca.

“È così bello, non voglio rovinarlo” aveva detto e lui in fondo le aveva creduto.

Ci crede ancora adesso, e dev’essere per questo che, poco fa, dopo essersi perfino preso la briga di arieggiare quella stupida stanza dimenticata, ha usato un’idiotissima pentola d’allumino ammaccato per distillare una pozione tanto difficoltosa quanto inutile.

E adesso l’intero appartamento puzza di uova marce, come se non bastassero il grigiore e la polvere.

Il tanfo ha raggiunto anche il salotto, malgrado l’imbottitura di libri e legno che isola le pareti e, seduto sulla poltrona ad occhi chiusi, Severus se lo sente risalire nelle narici.

Ce ne vorranno d’incantesimi per farlo svanire.

Nel pensarlo le sue labbra si tendono e se non fosse per il fatto che non c’è più abituato potrebbe anche chiamarlo sorriso.

Che lo sia o meno, per una volta Severus non cerca di smorzarlo e, rilassando le spalle un po’ più del solito, allunga le gambe e poi inala prendendo un respiro deciso.

Eileen Prince, lei sì, dovunque sia, ora di sicuro sta sorridendo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
